se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
François Hollande/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver François Hollande - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper speaks with French President Francois Hollande in the Rotunda on Parliament Hill in Ottawa during a state visit on Monday, Nov. 3, 2014. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Justin Tang François Hollande - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau Meets Francois Hollande, French President Appears OK With Canada's ISIS Fighter Jet Withdrawal. ASSOCIATED PRESS Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| France's President Francois Hollande (R) speaks with former US President Bill Clinton during a meeting at the French Mission to the United Nations on April 22, 2016 in New York. Barack Obama - François Hollande.jpg| President Barack Obama shakes hands with French President Francois Hollande during their news conference in the East Room of the White House in Washington, Tuesday, Nov. 24, 2015. Pablo Martinez Monsivais / AP François Hollande - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Hillary Clinton y François Hollande, ¿descendientes de los 'reyes malditos' de Francia? © AFP 2017/ THOMAS SAMSON América Central Costa Rica * Ver François Hollande - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| La presidenta costarricense, Laura Chinchilla, y el jefe de Estado francés, François Hollande. Vía: AFP François Hollande - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Los presidentes de Costa Rica y Francia, Luis Guillermo Solís y François Hollande. Foto tomada de Facebook, Luis Guillermo Solís. México * Ver Felipe Calderón - François Hollande.jpg| DIÁLOGO. Francois Hollande, presidente de Francia, durante su encuentro con Felipe Calderón al cierre de la cumbre del G-20, en Los Cabos. (Foto: LAN HONGGUANG EL UNIVERSAL ) Enrique Peña Nieto - François Hollande.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto se reunió con el presidente francés, Francois Hollande. Foto: NTX Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - François Hollande.jpg| El presidente de Francia, François Hollande, mantuvo en La Habana un encuentro con el ex mandatario cubano Fidel Castro, durante la histórica visita que el jefe de Estado galo ha cursado a la isla. Alex Castro EFE François Hollande - Raúl Castro.jpg| El Presidente Francés Francois Hollande recibe al mandatario cubano Raúl Castro en el Palacio del Elíseo, en París. Foto: Francois Mori/AP François Hollande - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Miguel Díaz-Canel Bermúdez, Primer Vicepresidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros, junto a Francois Hollande, presidente de Francia, en la XXI Conferencia de las Partes en la Convención Marco de las Naciones Unidas sobre el Cambio Climático. Granma / Vanguardia América del Sur Argentina * Ver Néstor Kirchner - Sin imagen.jpg| Argentina's President Nestor Kirchner (L) greets France's socialist party leader Francois Hollande before their meeting in Paris January 20, 2005. REUTERS/Charles Platiau Cristina Fernández - François Hollande.jpg| EFE / El presidente francés estrecha la mano de su homóloga argentina este miércoles François Hollande - Mauricio Macri.jpg| France's President Francois Hollande, right, shakes hand with Argentina's President Mauricio Macri, center, prior to a meeting, at the Elysee Palace, in Paris, Saturday, July 2, 2016. (AP Photo/Thibault Camus) Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - François Hollande.jpg| François Hollande et Evo Morales à l'Elysée, le 13 mars 2013 (Reuters). Brasil * Ver François Hollande - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula se encontra com presidente francês François Hollande. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/Instituto Lula Dilma Rousseff - François Hollande.jpg| Presidentes Dilma Rousseff e François Hollande, em dois momentos presidente brasileira menciona projetos de Defesa. Foto Planalto François Hollande - Michel Temer.jpg| Encontro do vice-presidente Michel Temer com François Hollande, Presidente da França, no Palais de l'Élysée – Paris, França. Jerome Mars/VPR Chile * Ver François Hollande - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La reunión bilateral entre la presidenta de Chile, MicheLle Bachelet, y su homólogo de Francia, François Hollande. Foto: EFE François Hollande - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| ENTRETIEN BILATÉRAL DE FRANÇOIS HOLLANDE PRÉSIDENT DE LA RÉPUBLIQUE FRANÇAISE AVEC M. SEBASTIÁN PIÑERA, PRÉSIDENT DE LA RÉPUBLIQUE DU CHILI. PHOTO PRÉSIDENCE DE LA RÉPUBLIQUE - KRISTEL ALIX Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - François Hollande.jpg| 31 de mayo Secretario General de UNASUR, Ernesto Samper Pizano, conversó con el Presidene de Francia, François Hollande, sobre las relaciones entre Suramérica y Europa. UNASUR SG François Hollande - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Los jefes de Estado de Francia, François Hollande; y de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (AFP) Ecuador * Ver François Hollande - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador, Rafael Correa (derecha) y el mandatario francés, François Hollande, en la cumbre COP21 (EFE) Paraguay * Ver François Hollande - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Los mandatarios François Hollande y Horacio Cartes. Foto: newsok.com Perú * Ver François Hollande - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Hollande y Humala posaron para la prensa. (EFE) Uruguay * Ver François Hollande - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| El presidente uruguayo, Tabaré Vazquez (dcha), saluda al presidente galo, François Hollande (izda), a su llegada al Palacio del Elíseo en París. EFE/Etienne Laurent Venezuela * Ver François Hollande - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Venezuelan President Nicolas Maduro with France's Francois Hollande (AFP) Fuentes Categoría:François Hollande